The Heart's Mysteries
by blackberrychick
Summary: There have been new sparks between the gang's members. Some hearts will get broken, others healed and others are going to get really confused. Major story, Not drabbles. All pairing friendly, for now... P.S. No Slash pairings. Chapter 4 is FINNALLY up!
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

**_There have been new sparks between some of the gang's members. Some hearts get broken, others get healed and others get really confused. Major story, not drabbles. All- pairing friendly (for now…)_**

**The Heart's Mysteries**

It was a normal day. Well, normal for Aang and his friends. For most people, getting chased around by a Fire Nation princess, two crazy and misled earthbenders and an exiled prince and his clueless uncle, isn't exactly _normal_. But ever since they got to Ba-Sing-Se, they were all calmer and less worried.

The sun had raised a couple of hours ago. Its rays caressed everyone and gave them the hope of a new day. The light it emitted runned through all of the hallways of the King's Palace, including the Royal Guest rooms where the young Avatar and his friends where staying.

The Royal Guest rooms consisted of half of the last floor of the Palace; the other half was the King's chamber. When you got there, you will see a large sitting room. It had a burning fire place and large windows with green curtains. There were two large sofas with lovely and fluffy accent pillows and a reading table between them with a tea set placed on top of it. Each sofa gave its back to each side of the room and faced each other in the very center of the room. On each one of the sides of the sitting room there was a door. Each one led to an enormous suite, the second largest after the King's. The one on the left side was Katara and Toph's suite while the one on the right was Aang and Sokka's. They both consisted of shades of green and brown and gold accents. They had beautiful and elegantly detailed furniture. There where two fluffy king sized beds with the finest sheets and amazing decorative pillows in each room, A large window with beautiful embroidered emerald green curtains, the same as the ones in the sitting room, and a small table with a chair in front of it and a large touch-up table with a huge mirror on it.

Katara was with Aang having some tea while going over some of Katara's waterbending scrolls. She was wearing some elegant and elaborated green robes with flower ornaments in her hair while he was wearing some simple yet also elegant clothes. Sokka was lying on the other sofa buffering his boomerang while Momo was sleeping on his head. He was wearing clothes very similar to Aang's, they where practically exactly the same. He gave out large sigh and abruptly stood up, making Momo fly off onto Aang's arms.

"Can we go? I could have stayed sleeping if I was just going to sit here all day!" he whined crossing his arms.

"No." said Katara while petting Momo. "Toph hasn't woken up yet. And since we're safe here, it's ok if she sleeps in."

"I wish _MY _roommate would have thought of that" he said narrowing his eyes at Aang.

"Sorry" said Aang with a huge innocent grin on his face.

"Quit your whining Snoozles!" said Toph coming out of the left door. "You sound so pathetic." She was wearing her fighting outfit with her bun and her bare foot like she always did. Apparently the fact that she was in a Palace didn't make her act or dress any different. "So are we ready or what?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

The three others looked at her for a moment in surprise. You would have expected the daughter of a noble man to know how to dress in a palace and know her manners. Besides, even if she was blind, Katara had left some robes for her on the floor, so she could sense them, before she left the room.

"What!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air, tired of waiting for her friends to react.

"Uh, Toph?" started Katara still looking at her. "Why didn't you put on the robes I left for you?"

"Please, like I'm wearing that empty headed princess outfit!" she chuckled.

Katara looked at her clothe a little offended by what her friend said but she let it slide. She probably didn't mean to, right?

"Ok, now that that's settled, who wants breakfast?" interrupted Sokka heading for the stairs.

"I'm in!" said Toph following him out of the room; Katara and Aang followed.

She loved his sense of humor and the ability he had to end an uncomfortable topic so quickly. He was just so…Sokka-ish!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **well here's chapter one. As you can see, we start of with a little tokka. But for those of you that don't like this pairing, **_do not despair_!** More pairings will develop through out the story. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Main Hall

After walking down a couple of floors, they were soon in the Main Hallway. It had high ceilings from which enormous and elaborated chandeliers hanged. The walls were painted a lovely pale green that imitated Toph's eyes and the borders were made of solid gold. There where beautiful paintings of past Kings and Avatars hanging from them. There were dozens of doors across the hallway which kept getting opened and closed by people entering and exiting the rooms that they led to. Katara and Aang were amazed by the elegancy and the details of the hallway. They hardly noticed all of the maids, butlers and soldiers that passed by them. Once every now and then Aang would stop to show his friends one of his past lives he saw in one of the paintings, mostly to impress Katara. He was so worried about impressing her, he didn't noticed the fact that Toph had no idea what he was showing them and that she was feeling left out.

"Hey, Katara! Check this one out!" called out Aang pointing to one of the paintings on the wall. It was picture of a past Earth Kingdom Avatar. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties and was sitting under a huge tree with amazing foliage full of color and shadows.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katara as she stared at it "This is amazing!"

"Big deal" said Sokka showing no interest "The tree is practically the whole picture. If I wanted to look at a tree, I'd go outside."

Toph didn't even bother to turn to pay attention. It's not like she could notice how beautiful or wonderful the painting was. It looked like giant grey square to her. Not any different from all the other grey and black things she 'sees' every day. She just stood there with her head hanging. But not in shame, more like angry or annoyed. Slowly she started clenching her fists as her friends continued with their great admiration.

"You can't see a tree like this by just walking outside!" spat back Katara ticked-off by her brother's ignorance. "This is a unique tree. I mean, just look at its colors! No ordinary tree has such colors!"

"She's right Sokka." Started Aang with his eyes still locked on the painting. "This is a pretty special tree."

"Well its colors _are_ amazing…" started Sokka putting more thought in to it. "Not to mention the amazing contrast!" he continued getting more excited.

"Yeah, and look at Aang's past life." said Katara, pointing at the earthbender in the painting. "What an amazing perspective of the human body!"

Toph was about to explode. She had her eyes shut tight. Her arms and fists were shaking in consequence of the great tension and rage she was holding back. The next comment was _definitely _going to be the last one.

"Oh! Oh! Look at the birds in the sky!" started Sokka all worked up. Toph opened her eyes abruptly and turned her head to them. "They look so peaceful flying in the…Ooof!" before he could finish Toph punched him right on his stomach.

"What was that for!" whined Sokka clenching his stomach.

"Can we _please _get a move on!" Toph teethed with great asperity while crossing her arms.

Aang's eyes widened as he realized what the cause of Toph's bitterness was. "Toph, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to…" he started but was cut off by her.

"Save it!" she said starting to walk once again in rout to the Breakfast buffet. "Can we please just go?"

Aang and Katara nodded and followed the irritated earthbender down the Hall.

Sokka whimpered behind them muttering wimpy complaints about his blind friend and his pain.

After that display, no one mentioned anything or pointed out any other paintings. Actually they practically didn't even talk. They were afraid that something they say might tick-off Toph, who still seemed a little temperamental by her clenched fists and narrowed eyes. She was in the lead, making her way through everyone who came her way. Most people, when they noticed her estate, quickly got out of her way.

Pretty soon Aang caught a glimpse of the Breakfast buffet. He didn't dare to say anything considering Toph's mood but he wasn't sure if Toph knew where it was. So he decided to cut ahead of Toph. 'That way she would know if she didn't were the buffet was and if she did know, then it would seem more natural and she might not consider it as a sign that I thought she didn't, uh, know.' Thought Aang kind of confused of by his own thoughts.

He decided to try it. He increased his speed slightly just enough to catch up with her. Then he crossed in front of her, still walking towards the buffet, wincing slightly as he thought what she might do to him for doing that. She stopped followed by Katara and Sokka. Aang noticed this and stopped his course.

"What you did that for Twinkle Toes!" asked Toph blatantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I…uh…" he stammered trying to find an excuse for his forceful action.

"In case you didn't notice, I know _exactly_ where the Breakfast buffet is." She continued.

Aang felt his face flush slightly. He should know better by now not to underestimate her. After a small pause he decided to speak. "How?" he questioned pulling his shirt collar. It was a habit of his when he was nervous.

"That's a stupid question." She said rolling her eyes. "Twinkle Toes, the sun raised about 2 hours ago, right?" he nodded. "That means it's probably 8 am, right?" he gulped, not liking where this was going, and nodded. "Now," she started calmly. "Where the _heck_ do you think most people are! Not to mention that I could smell the food since we entered the hall!" she finished strongly with great rage.

"Oh…" he said embarrassed.

"Ok, you two." said Katara coming in between them. "Let's just get some breakfast."

Toph looked away from Aang pissed off and crossed her arms. She hated when people treated her like a helpless little girl. She thought that by now they all learned that about her.

Aang hung his head in shame. He felt like such an idiot. He should have known by now not to sell her short. She was an amazing earthbender with incredibly sharp senses. If she could detect an ambush a mile away, finding a buffet room should be no problem.

Then Katara placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Aang looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. He loved her smile. It was so gentle and bright that it would bring hope to everyone even in the hardest situations. She always made everything better…

"Can we please go get breakfast?" asked Sokka rubbing his stomach. "Between the pains _Toph's_ punch caused me" he said glaring at her for a moment "and the hunger one I had before, my stomach doesn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, whatever" said Toph getting loose from Katara's grip and heading to the buffet.

Sokka followed anxiously; Katara and Aang also followed but they took their time. Unlike Sokka, the events they went through in the passed few minutes pretty much ruined their appetite.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! For those who asked for it, here's some Kataang and maybe just a smidge of Tophaang (Depends on how you look at it). Remember that more pairings will develop through out the story. Please R' & R'.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Outburst

After they finished breakfast, they split up. Katara had spotted a small lake outside in the palace garden. It was a little smallish but it was enough for two waterbenders to get a good day's practice. She decided to take Aang there and practice their waterbending.

Sokka decided to go back to their room and go over the scrolls he "_borrowed" _from the Wan Shi Tong's Library. He wanted to see if he could find something he had overlooked before that might be helpful to win the war. Even if he did, he was wasting his time. Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Li and the de facto leader of Ba Sing Se, threatened them that if they mentioned the war within the walls of the city, they'd be expelled from it. But that didn't keep his ambition from still wanting to figure out a way to end the war.

Since Toph didn't have anywhere she needed to be, she went back to their room with Sokka. Frankly, she didn't mind one bit. She was actually looking forward to spending that time with him.

"Ok, Aang. Today we're going to practice…" said Katara going through the stuff in her bag.

She was already in her swim suite and Aang had already taken his shirt off. Both their clothes and shoes were folded neatly in an average sized boulder near the lake.

"Oh no, It looks like I left the scrolls in the table when we went out for breakfast." She said turning her head to Aang.

"Its ok" said Aang getting out of the water. "I'll go get them!" he said cheerfully as he put on his shirt and boots once again. Then he hurried back to the Palace.

He crossed the Main Hall dodging and evading everyone who came his way. He was running at a very high speed. He wanted to get the scrolls and get back to Katara as soon as possible. He just loved training with her! She was so sweet and comprehensible with him. She never insulted him when he got it wrong and she always praised him when he did a good job. She was the greatest Sifu ever…

_**(Back with Sokka and Toph)**_

Sokka was writing some notes about some of the scrolls in small scraps of papers. He was sitting in the left couch with the scrolls and scraps on the middle table.

Toph was lying with her feet up on the right couch petting Momo. She had a careless expression on her face. She was obviously bored.

"Apparently, this map shows the inside of Ba-Sing-Se's inner wall…" commented Sokka breaking the silence.

"Well, that took you long enough to figure out…"said Toph not loosing her empty expression.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Sokka annoyed, looking up from his work to glare at her.

She sat up straight making Momo fly off her. "Very good, Sokka!" she said smiling slyly "You deserve a cookie for figuring that all on your own!" She finished widening her smile.

"Why do you love to bring me down!" he whined sitting up straight.

"Quit your whinnying you big baby." She said crossing her arms.

"Seriously, why!" he said waving his arms through the air vehemently as he stood up.

"Why are you making such a big deal of it?" she said getting exhilarated.

"Because you pick on _ME _the most!" he said getting angrier and louder.

_**(Back with Aang)**_

Aang was walking up the stairs to his room. He slowed down a bit and decided to take his time. It wasn't like Katara was going to _kill _him if he wasn't back there in 30 seconds.

As he climbed higher, he started to hear distant voices. They were awfully familiar. As he got closer they got louder and he started to recognize them. They were Sokka and Toph's. And by the sound of it, it didn't seem like a pretty scene.

When he got to the door, he opened it ever so slowly and carefully and peeked and eye through it. He would have thought that Toph had already notice his presence but it seemed that she was too involve in the argument to pay any attention to her surroundings.

"Just tell me! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS WITH ME!" yelled Sokka pointing his finger at the earthbender.

"BECAUSE!" she yelled back narrowing her unseeing eyes at him.

"BECAUSE _WHAT!_" he said getting all up on her face.

She turned around and crossed her arms. "I can't believe I am wasting my time bickering with you!" she answered a little calmer, almost laughing at herself. "I don't need to explain myself to _you_!" she said heading back to her room.

"Don't walk out on me!" yelled Sokka grabbing her by the arm before she could get away.

She felt her anger taking over her once again. She got loose from his grip and scowled at him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. **_WHY_**?" He said looking at her straight in her narrowed non-working eyes.

She turned her head away once more and crossed her arms.

"Why can't you just answer me!" he said getting really impatient.

Toph got tenser and tightened her eyes and fists while grinding her teeth. She was on the border of loosing it and that was something she did _not _want to happen…

"JUST ANSWER ME!" yelled Sokka turning her around and getting all up on her face.

Toph couldn't take it anymore. She was going to explode. If she got one more of those out of him, she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore…

"**_WHY!_**" he shouted with every last bit of energy left in him.

Toph abruptly opened her eyes and tightened her fists almost making them crack. She faced him and blankly glared at him for a second or so.

"**_I_** **_LIKE YOU! THERE, I SAID IT! HAPPY NOW?" _**She yelled with all her might getting rid of a huge weight off her shoulders.

Aang, who was still behind the door, was left with an open mouth. He had just witnessed something really bizarre. Who would have thought? Toph liking Sokka? Actually, who would have thought Toph liking anyone…?

Sokka was twice as more surprised as Aang. He stood there, with his eyes wide open, paralyzed by the young girl's words…

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! It's pretty much a "shocker chapter". It was so hard to keep Toph in character in this chapter! But I think I pretty much pulled it off. Please R' and R'! P.S. remember that more relationships will develop through out the story, including my all-time fav!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaction

**A/N: **_FINALLY!!! Chapter 4 is finally here!! I know it's been a while…OK! OK! A DAMN long time! Sorry, I've been really busy with school, and tennis practice, and art lessons, and the play, and…wait, why am I telling you this? Well anyways, I got really discouraged as the new episodes came because they didn't follow my shipping principles. But then I thought: 'the heck with it!!' so I decided not to discontinue this story!! Hip-hip, hooray! Now, please don't disappoint me! R' and R'!_

Silence fell upon all of them. Not a sound could be heard except for the fade sound of their heartbeats and their short and soft breaths. Toph's words were still floating in the air, repeating themselves again and again, making Sokka even more anxious.

Every single muscle in his body was tensed. It was like if he had a dagger in every single pore of his mocha skin. He felt his body temperature rise with each passing second, yet he was cold, oh so cold… His mouth had dried and his tongue had swollen disabling him to emit a single sound. And even if he could, his mind had gone blank. The only thing in his mind was the outburst that took place a couple of seconds ago. He could not react to it; he didn't know how he was supposed to…

"Well?" asked Toph crossing her arms.

Sokka remained silent, eyes wide open and body flash-frozen.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked getting a little impatient.

Sokka shook his head to regain control over his mind and body. "Come again??" he asked softly to double-check what he just heard.

Toph let out a sigh and carefully started once again "I like you Sokka" she said and gave him a sweet and warm smile.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled a bit "Uh, I like you too, Toph. I mean you're a great **_friend _**and an awesome earthbender!" he said putting emphasis on the word _friend_.

"I don't mean that kind of 'like', I mean the 'like, _like_'. Do you get me? Or is it too hard for your tinny whinny little brain to understand?" she said smirking while getting closer to him. He automatically started backing up. Then he stopped for a second, and suddenly he starts to laugh hysterically. She looked at him quizzically while he rejoiced.

"Ok, ok." He said wiping a tear off his eye. "You got me good! Pretending to like me and…_flirting _with me! Ha! Now that was a good one! I gotta give you your props, that was-" he stopped when he saw the expression on Toph's face. She looked really, _really _serious and didn't seemed to be amused one bit.

"Do I look like I'm joking with you?" she said in an angry tone, placing her hands on her hips. She felt so frustrated! Why was it so hard to believe that she liked him?? She was human, wasn't she? She was a girl, a preteen, right?? And girls and boys can like each other, can't they?? Then WHY DID'NT HE UNDERSTAND!! '_stupid guys…' _ she thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Toph," he began, choosing his words carefully. "you're nice and cute and all but, there are…" he thought carefully for an appropriate word. "uh…_factors_… that make it clear that it wouldn't work out between us…" he said wincing at the thought of what she might do to him for telling her that.

Toph just stood there with an emotionless expression on her face but what Sokka didn't know was about all the things that went through her head when he finished that sentence. '_How can this be!?' _she screamed in her head_. 'I finally show my feelings towards this clown and this is what happens!!!' _she mentally yelled_. 'I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!' _she mentally slapped herself_. 'But why doesn't he like me? Katara said I was pretty and she's a **horrible **liar so it means it's true. And he did say I was nice **and** awesome. Ok, so maybe I'm not the nicest person in the world but I care! Besides I told him that the only reason that I bothered him was because I **liked **him!!' _she thought trying to figure out why he rejected her._ 'Maybe there's something more…' _she thought hoping that it wouldn't come to that. Never did she think of her blindness as a disadvantage, **NEVER**. But know, when she finds no other reason, she can only think that her blindness was the one thing keeping her from what she really wanted. She felt horrible!! She felt heartbroken and, for the first time, she felt helpless… Nothing could change her condition thus Sokka would never like her. She felt torn apart… '_I can't believe that Sokka's like that…' _she thought sadly and heartbroken_. 'Well, can you blame him? Who would want to date an obnoxious **blind** twelve-year old? He deserves much better than that…' _she mentally butt-kicked herself. Every word she thought felt like a thousand daggers through her heart. She noticed that she had been quiet for quite a while _'All right girl, get it together' _she encouraged herself_ 'I you're gonna leave empty handed, at least do it with dignity!' _

"Uh, Toph?" said Sokka waving a hand in front of her but quickly stopped when he remembered she couldn't see it. Then out of nowhere, Toph starts to laugh hysterically! (WTF??...o0)

Sokka immediately backs away afraid of what she might do to him. "Um, Toph, are you ok?" he asked confused.

"I can't believe you fell for that!!" she choked out while trying to calm down. "Man, you should have _seen _your face!!" she said pointing at him. "You looked so freaked out! I mean, seriously, ME liking YOU?? Priceless!" she almost yelled the last part.

Sokka started to laugh nervously "Jeje, yeah. Man, you had me going there for a second." He said relieved. Come on, how awkward would it be to have someone that likes you but you don't feel the same way about them traveling **24/7** with you? Honestly, he didn't think he'll be able to **_ever _**sleep again…

"That was fun…" said Toph wiping a tear off her eye. What he didn't know was that the tear was not of rejoice, it was of heartbreak and sorrow. "Well, see you later. Momo and I are going to take a nap" she said as Momo flew to her shoulder, then she headed to her room.

Sokka dropped back into the sofa with a sigh of relieve and sank back into his research.

What neither of them knew was that our favorite little airbender saw the whole thing. He was overwhelmed but at the same time, he wasn't sure if Toph was ok. He could sense that she was really hurt but since she was being, well, Toph, she didn't show it. He decided that maybe later he would talk to her. He waited a few seconds and came in through the door like his usual self: with a huge smile and a bright attitude. He grabbed the waterbending scrolls and runned back to where Katara was waiting.

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is **FINNALLY**_ up! _ALELUYA, ALELUYA!! As you can see, this was a major Tokka chapter with a little Tophaangy-ness at the end. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, more pairings will come up soon. Please Review!_

_BlindBandit-fan_


	5. Chapter 5: Something's Wrong

After that, the day went pretty slowly. There were no more startles or anymore unexpected surprises. Sokka stayed planning and scheming in his room until about 4 o'clock when he went to the back fields of the palace to practice with his boomerang. Katara and Aang wrapped up their session at about 3 o'clock. Then Aang was supposed to practice earthbendig with Toph but she complained that he worked too much and told him that he should just take a break and relax for at least one day. Katara and Sokka didn't pay much attention to her decision and didn't actually wonder why she had done that.

But Aang was wiser than that. He was the only one that noticed the fade sound in her voice. It was a mere drop of tone in her voice. Only someone that really knows her and notices the tinniest details could have distinguished it. It was a sound of sorrow and pain. A sound that the soul produces when its beholder does not wish to set free his or her feelings. It was a melancholic and depressive sound that could just tear up the heart of whoever heard it in a full scale. A sound that made Aang tremble on the inside. A sound that made him fear for his friend and teacher…

He knew that Toph was the first one to deny him a break from earthbending and then she'd hit him in the head for just asking. He knew that when it came to earthbending and training she was really serious and didn't buy anything. He knew she wasn't like that. He knew that something was definitely wrong…

That night, Sokka turned in early and so did Toph. They said their goodnights and each went to their separate rooms. Katara and Aang were in their living room in front of the fireplace. They were in a time of silence and thought. Aang was thinking about Toph and about how could he help his friend feel better. Katara on the other hand was thinking about what was going on inside Aang's head. She sometimes knows him better than himself.

"So…" started Katara trying to make conversation "anything knew?" she asked looking at him with her soft and gentle stare.

"Hm?" said Aang while turning his head away from the fireplace and focusing on the waterbender. He didn't realize she was talking to him until now. "Sorry, I was…well, distracted" he said shrugging his shoulders while focusing on the fire again.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile "Don't worry, I'm fine. I promise."

"Well, ok." She said heading to her room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said in an uncertain tone.

He gave her a small nod then she entered her room. Aang always loved to talk to her. She was so sweet and understanding. He felt like he could talk to her about anything. But this was different. This problem wasn't his, it was Toph's. He didn't feel he was in any position to discuss this with anyone, even with her.

He didn't know what he was going to do about Toph. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know how. After meditating for about an hour or so, he decided he should get some sleep. He concluded that Toph was strong and tough and that she would be back to normal by tomorrow.

He went to his room, changed into some night garments the King provided and the second he got into the bed, he heard a door creak. He sat up and waited and listened for any other movement. Then he heard, what seemed, the same door creak close. He then crawled to the extremity of the bed closest to the door and stretched his neck as far as possible and tried to hear for anything else so he could determine how should he approach the situation.

Then he heard something. A sound that his ears have never behold. A sound that wasn't meant to be heard. A sound that has been kept secret from the world until that very second. A sound he thought he'd never hear. He heard a cry. But that wasn't what surprised him. What made him stay shocked in that position without moving a muscle was the person that was emitting that sorrowful sound. It was his friend, his teacher, Toph Beifong…

THE Toph, the Blind Bandit, the greatest earthbender in the world, the first person that discovered how to bend metal, the person that ran away from home at an age of merely 12, the person that took on guys 3 times her size, was crying in a distance of 5 meters from his stance.

Aang didn't know what to do. Would she be mad at him if went and talked with her? Would she be grateful? Would it help if he showed himself? Or would it make it worst? He didn't know. All he knew at that moment was that his dear friend woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning to cry. And that's all he needed to know…

He got out of his bed and slowly opened the door that led to the sitting room between both bedrooms. Toph automatically sensed him and started to wipe her tears. By the time that he left his room completely, she had already wiped all of her tears off.

"What are you doing awake, Twinkle Toes?" she asked with her usual rude tone and with her head turned to the fireplace. She was sitting in the sofa nearest to the girls' suite.

"I kinda herd the door so I came to see what was going on." He said sitting in the sofa nearest to his suite. "What are you doing up?" he asked looking at her.

"Why do you care?" she spat back crossing her arms and turning her face to him.

"Well, I sorta herd you crying…" he started but Toph immediately cut him off…

"I wasn't crying!!" she said in a whispered yell, not wanting to wake up anyone else.

"Fine, fine" he said backing up a bit. Then they both turned their heads to the fire. "So…" started Aang once again looking at Toph with the corner of his eye "why were you crying?"

"I already told you, I wasn't!!" she teethed defensively turning to Aang once again.

"Come on Toph, you can tell me anything" he said standing up and going around the table that was in the middle of both couches "you can trust me…" he said as he sat down next to her.

Toph turned her head away once again to the fireplace. "Did something happen?" asked Aang pretending that he hadn't seen the spectacle earlier. Besides, he didn't even want to know what she would do if she found out he was spying on her private conversations.

She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them while looking at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." she said in a low whisper.

"Fine" said Aang in a sigh as he got up "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" then he headed towards his room. He didn't think he should push to hard, she could get ticked off and that wouldn't be too good for him.

Toph felt him leave. She didn't want him to leave. He was the only person she could talk to and she felt he was the only one that understood her. He was the only one that could answer her questions. And that was exactly what she needed, she needed to get answers. She needed to know what was so great about this thing that separated her from the rest of the world. She needed to know what was so special about it that could make the person she liked break her heart because she didn't have it. She needed to know; she needed to know now…

She bit her lip and sucked her pride. "Twinkle Toes?" she said turning to him.

"Hm?" he said turning around right before he entered his room.

"What's it like to see?" she quietly asked, her voice trembling.

_Author's Notes: This is sorta of a cliffhanger. Me like cliffhangers!!! But don't worry, you won't get too many from me. I'm trying to update more often since school is going slower this semester. Anyways, for all Naruto fans out there, I'm starting to work on 2 different fanfics. One is mainly KibaHina and the other is Tenten x ? Remember to R' & R' _


End file.
